


Parting Gift

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Time Travel, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: All Harry wanted to do was to say goodbye to Sirius, he didn't anticipate the time turner going farther in time. Finding himself in Azkaban with Sirius, Harry is overwhelmed by the emotions that he feels and gives in to the desire that he had kept locked away. Sirius doesn't mind.





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you shiftylinguini for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
